Mexico
| previousseason = Bali | nextseason = India }} iSurv1vor — The Sonoran Desert is the eighteenth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor It is the first season since to begin with three tribes. On Day 1, the castaways were informed that six sets of pre-existing relationships and six strangers without a prior connection were in the game, the identities weren't publicly revealed however a reward for the person to uncover all relationships and strangers will win a prize. Unlike those with history have no obligation to work with each other and whether or not they wish to reveal this information is entirely up to them. The second twist of the game was that the location of the Hidden Immunity Idol at Tribal Council, this season contestants iS Points will be used to purchase the Idol in a silent auction whilst they're voting a player out. The person who outbids the others will have the Idol played automatically on them, negating any/all votes. Redemption Island did not return from Bali. On Day 10, Serpiente was absorbed into Aguila and La Arana with all the remaining players in the game choosing a rock out of a bag to determine their new tribes. The tribes stayed in this formation until Day 19 when they merged at eleven, naming themselves Tenochtitlan by Billy. iS Points (known as iS Pesos) returned with the Castaways starting out with a pre-determined amount, earning more by placing first in the Immunity Challenge as a tribe earning 50 pesos with second place just securing Immunity, or ranking in 1st place in the "Player of the Week" poll conducted by the Alumni which earned 10 pesos. When the game shifted to Individual Immunities, peso rewards were reduced to 10 pesos as well. Tie-break situations would not be resolved by points as what happened in the previous season, instead being resolved by past votes. A Final Three faced the Jury this season, the first time since . Kurtis won the game in a 7-1-0 vote defeating Joe and Rich, making it the greatest amount of votes to win in iSurv1vor History. Sassy won the Player of the Season Award with 17% of the vote beating Bryan, Kurtis and T.J. Production Season 18 was officially announced on March 1st, 2013 after the Bali reunion. Sandros, Kirin and Tucker confirmed their return to the series along with newcomer Adrian. Casting for the season began June 22nd, 2013 through the game forum with the cast announcement on July 14th. This season saw the first full cast of new players since with the roster expanded to eighteen. When it came to choose the cast, the inclusion of a third tribe now known as La Araña was introduced. Other twists up for consideration were East Coast vs. West Coast and tribes based on their status in the Educational system (Middle School, High School, College, University etc.) a second U.S. vs. The World originally used in Congo was also up for consideration but was rejected. Alumni of the series were invited to watch the game and vote in weekly polls and discuss the game in real-time. Seven former players were selected as Prediction Writers who would have access to castaway journals whilst the Alumni would have exclusive access to tribe forums. Proboards Change iSurv1vor is ran on the free message board service Proboards which involved a drastic change in the way the forum is designed in April 2013. Mexico will be the first season to be played under the new style. The Production Team have confirmed that this season, those exclusive to the alumni group will have access to confessionals. Tribal Council Idol Similar to that of the Hidden Immunity Idol in , the castaways were informed that their iS Points (pesos) would be used to take part in a Silent Auction at the start of their Tribal Council. When a player casts their vote privately, they will also bid all or a portion of the points they've earned so far in the competition. If they are successful, the Idol immediately negates any/all votes cast against that person. The Idol is then returned to the Host and will appear at subsequent Tribal Councils until the Final Five players. Buying the Idol to play on another person is not permitted. Pre-Existing Relationships As is routine with Online Reality Games, certain players have competed with/against the same people. This season, twelve of the castaways were informed they would be playing against somebody they know and they are under no obligation to work together. Strangers Six members of the cast were unknown to the others and were regarded as Strangers. Castaways Eighteen new players to the series are divided into three tribes called Aguila, La Araña & Serpiente, Spanish for Eagle, Spider and Snake respectively. } | rowspan="7" | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 4 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Skylar' | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 3 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Tina' | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 3Because Tina bought the Hidden Immunity Idol, two votes against her did not count |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Davey' | | 4th Voted Out Day 9 | 6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Dashon' | | | Removed due to Injury Day 12 | 1 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'"Slayer"' | | | 5th Voted Out Day 15 | 5Because Slayer bought the Hidden Immunity Idol, one vote against him did not count |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'T.Q.' | | | 6th Voted Out Day 18 | 4 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'John' | | | rowspan="11" | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 | 6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Cody' | | | 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 | 9 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jacob' | | | 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 | 11 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Billy' | | | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 27 | 5Because Billy bought the Hidden Immunity Idol, one vote against him did not count |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Bryan' | | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 | 5Because Bryan bought the Hidden Immunity Idol, one vote against him did not count |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'T.J.' | | | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 | 4 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'"Sassy"' | | | 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 | 6Because Sassy bought the Hidden Immunity Idol, three votes against her did not count |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'"Zavi"' | | | 14th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 | 4 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Rich' | | | 2nd Runner-Up | 3Because Rich bought the Hidden Immunity Idol, two votes against him did not count |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Joe G.' | | | Runner-Up | 2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Kurtis' | | | Sole iSurv1vor | 2 |} : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Kurtis | — | | | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Joe G. | | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Rich | | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Zavi | — | | | — | — | — | — | Zavi bought the Express Pass at the iSurv1vor auction, he advanced to the Final Ten but lost his right to vote at Tribal Council #8 | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sassy | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|T.J. | — | — | — | | — | — | — | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bryan | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Billy | | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jacob | — | | | — | — | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Cody | — | — | — | | — | — | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|John | — | | | — | — | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|T.Q. | — | — | — | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Slayer | | — | — | — | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dashon | | — | — | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Davey | — | — | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tina | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Skylar | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jermin | |- ! style="background:#000;" colspan=17| |- ! colspan="2"| Idol Bought: | | | | | (none) | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | (none) |} Reception Mexico drew acclaim and a return to form for iSurv1vor with alumni praising the cast and overall gameplay but with a less than favorable final three that had Kurtis as the clear favorite to win. During the live finale, Sandy commented that "It Mexico is up there in my favorite seasons, but because it's so fresh in my mind I'd have to come back in a few months and make a final call" Trivia * This is the first eighteen player season since . * Tribes weren't divided by "common-ground" unlike the last two seasons, being drafted by Production prior to the game starting. * All Episode titles will be in Spanish. * Sassy, Slayer and Zavi are nicknames for Cassandra, Michael and Peter respectively. * In Episode 4, the original Immunity Challenge "Cactus Jack" was scrapped part-way through due to a conflicting issue with accumulating points. The challenge was replaced with a variation of the game "21" - this is the first time in the history of the series that a challenge ended prematurely and replaced. * Every member of the original La Arana tribe that made the merge all won Individual Immunity at one point. * This is the series first all-male Final Three to face a Jury vote to win. * Kurtis is the first person to earn the most jury votes in a single season with 7 ** Rich is the second person to earn zero votes on reaching the Final Tribal Council. References External Links Category:Seasons